A gate driver is typically a power amplifier and may also include additional circuitry that accepts a low-power input signal from an associated controller IC and produces a high-current drive input signal for the gate of a high-power transistor such as an IGBT or a power MOSFET. Sometimes the IGBT or power MOSFET transistor can experience an overcurrent or overvoltage situation that can lead to transistor overheating and eventually transistor damage if the situation is not addressed. During these overcurrent or overvoltage operational conditions the gate driver itself can also be damaged.